


Grey Eyes or Blue Skies

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adult Language, Adult Themes, Angst, Bisexual, Coming Out, Confusion, F/M, Gay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Swearing, mature scenes, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have been Camp Half-Blood's power couple ever since they defeated Kronos together. After defeating Gaea, everyone was sure they were end game, but when Percy starts spending more and more time with the son of Jupiter, he starts to question his sexuality and his feelings for his girlfriend.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase /Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Grey Eyes or Blue Skies

abcdefhijklmnop


End file.
